distrought and confused
by Kayla Blue
Summary: dick Grayson the world renowned acrobat? please, I know the trapeze better then him
1. prologue

Picture this….

What was supposed to be the best, brightest, most exciting moment of your life completely shattered in seconds of the so called "glorious" beginning. Ha glorious, don't know if I'd use that word more like sickly traumatic. My whole life changed in the blink of an eye when I was only a little girl. An evil man named _Tony Zukko_ killed my parents and then my _brother _left me with the _circus_. I haven't seen him since. Haly tells me about him, my brother I mean, _Dick Grayson. _Haly encourages me to keep up the family tradition and continue training. And so I do and I recon I'm better then Dick_. _


	2. Chapter 1

I yawn walking into the building on the fair grounds that have become our mess hall and meeting room. I immediately smell bacon and gravy. Ahh the sweet smell of breakfast.

"Morning si" my friend Nina calls out

"Hey" I reply running over to her.

We wait in line to grab our breakfast. My buildings actually nice. Clean tile floors. Posters from all the big events on the walls….even one titled 'the flying Grayson's'. Look away Serina. No flashbacks allowed, not with the show tonight.

"Why don't you get breakfast to go?," Nina suggest, "were eating at the arena so we can get some practice before the pre-run of the show"

"Why not" I say as we put our food into to-go boxes, "lets keeps up the rep Jack's built up for this circus"

We finish packing up our meals and over to the main tent where we perform. We head back stage to change, eat, and get ready.

"This food is amazing!" Nina says, "We should perform in _Gotham _more often"

I shrug then give in, "yeah it is pretty good" I finish my meal, "ima go get changed. Brb"

"Good idea" Nina says as we head to our separate dressing rooms.

Later Nina comes out all in black under armor. She smirks when she sees me just sitting there in a middle splits. I look at her smiling.

"Look," I exclaim, "its little miss ninja!"

"Shut up! At least I'm not a bird" she says trying to make a come back

I roll out of my splits and on to hands into a walk over and stand up stand in front of her hands on hips grinning. She stands there not abused.

"So what have you been up to?" I ask

"Prepping the horses" she says

"Sounds fun" I reply.

"Nina! We need you back here!" someone calls from back stage

"Well gotta go" Nina says, "family calls"

And she heads back stage probably to help out with costumes or horses. I roll my eyes and chuckle as I climb up the ladder to the trapeze. Once I'm up there I exhale and grab the bar and jump and I feel at home. Flying and flipping through the air, grabbing one trapeze bar after the other. I've just let go of one, I reach out for the next bar but I miss and start to fall. A scream escapes from my mouth. I feel this is it. There's no net to catch me. Just like my parents, I'm going to die.

"HELP!" I scream as I fall, hoping there's someone around.

Then I feel an arm wrap around my torso and I feel this adrenaline rushing again, just like it does when I'm flying. I look up to see who caught me. I only see a mess of _black hair_ and _blue eyes_. Then I'm dropped on the landing and before I can react I'm rapped in a hug.

"Um do I know you?!" I spit out

"Maybe, if you remember," the man says, "but I know you."

It takes me a minute to register. I look up at the man's face. Hmm _blue eyes, black hair, and an acrobat_. I gasp, eyes widening.

"Dick?" I ask


	3. Chapter 2

It takes me a minute to register. I look up at the man's face. Hmm _blue eyes, black hair, and an acrobat_. I gasp, eyes widening.

"Dick?" I ask

"Serina?" he says, eyes bewildered, "d…do you remember? Do you remember me?"

I smile, "no really, but yes I remember my own _brother_."

Tears start to pour out of his eyes, "Oh si, I'm so sorry I never came for you. I thought they took you away. Then when I heard you stayed with Haly I had to see the circus on its next stop in Gotham.."

I interrupt him, "its ok, its ok. You're here now, that's all that matters."

We stand up and he smiles, "you're pretty good up there", Dick says gesturing to the trapeze, "but I'm better" he grins

"Lies" I say offended yet smiling, "I'm way better then you"

"oh? Wanna bet"

"Hell yeah" I grin

I grab the bar and take off. He follows. No wonder they called him a robin. He's like a flying bird up here. Haha I get the name 'The Flying Graysons' now. Well the two Graysons left alive are now flying. It only felt like minutes but an hour before the show none other than Jack Haly walks into the arena only to see Dick Grayson and the circus acrobat flipping and flying on the trapeze.

"Serina!" Haly calls up, "hour till show time" he pauses and looks at Dick for a minute, "Dick Grayson? Is that you up there?"

We reach the landing and look down at haly.

"Yes sir," Dick calls down

"Well get down here you two" Haly says

We climp down and walk up to the ringmaster.

Haly smiles, "you've certainly grown Dick. Haven't lost your way with the trapeze either"

Dick smiles, "thanks jack. How's the circus been?"

"Phenomenal, Miss Serina has really kept your parents' legacy alive"

"I can tell"

"Well I have to go get ready," I say, "I'll see you guys later"

"Wait si" Dick says, "mind if I perform with you tonight. For old times sake"

I look over at Haly "well this is your circus, what do you say?"

Haly smiles and puts his arms around our shoulders "have the two of the graysons on a trapeze? Why, I couldn't wish for anything better"

"well you have your answer," I smile at my brother, "let's go find you a costume"


End file.
